Feathered Innocence
by Cassie Chann
Summary: After getting an Innocence, Allen and Kanda met a group of "travellers" who claims that the Innocence in the shape a feather belongs to them. So is this a feather or an Innocence? Failed Humour
1. The Unexpected Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Man or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN. Although I would really love to… DDD:

**A/N:** Side tracked from Forbidden Love cause I suddenly had the idea. So I thought, why not? =D

* * *

"Ok. I need the two of you two head to a forest in London to check out a possibility of an Innocence," Komui told both Allen and Kanda sitting in office. "A finder had gathered information from the nearby village, saying that a feather with unusual power is residing in the forest and at night, when the villagers went into the forest, none came out. You would get more information from him when you meet him."

"Do I have to get stuck with the damned moyashi again?" Kanda complained.

"Its Allen, BaKanda. Read my lips. ALLEN. Or are you so slow that you can't even catch that?"

"Che, whatever. I don't listen to moyashis. Let alone remember a moyashi's name."

"-sigh- Break it up you two. You have a mission." Komui cut in. He was seriously tired of the pair constantly bickering.

"So when's the train leaving?" Allen asked.

"Tonight. So I suggest you two pack now."

"Wakarimashita (I understand/Understood)" Kanda replied in a monotone before stalking off.

* * *

_Ugh! Why do I have to get stuck with the moyashi again? I mean how many missions have I gone with him already? _Kanda thought to himself.

-~-~-

_Great, I'm stuck with BaKanda. AGAIN. Well I hope I get to eat dinner before setting off… _Allen drooled.

* * *

"OW! Damn it! Let go BaKanda!" Allen demanded, in hand was his small luggage and in another was a stick of half eaten mitarashi dango. Happily perched on his head was Timcampy.

"Baka Moyashi. Fancy you enjoying your _banquet_ when we have a mission to go to!" Kanda sneered, while tugging at poor Allen's ear.

"You know I need to eat so get my Innocence working well! Shesh! LET GO OF MY EAR!"

"Che," Kanda let go and walked towards the elevator to take them down to the underground canal.

"BaKanda, you didn't to resort to physical means." Allen murmured to himself while rubbing his bruised ear and eating the remaining of his dango.

They got on the boat, bringing them out into town to catch their night train to London. The faster they finished this mission, the faster they could leave and to be free of each other.

"Ne, Kanda?" Allen was the one who broke the silence in their train cabin. Sadly, Kanda wasn't really interested in listening and kept his eyes closed. "Kanda? Did you fall asleep?"

Still no reply from the dark-haired man.

_Hmm… He must be tired. Oh well…_ Allen thought to himself and let himself drift off.

* * *

"Oi, moyashi. Wake up."

"Wha?"

"Baka, we're already here."

"Oh!" Allen stood up too fast and it threw him off balance. Being the oh-so-kind Kanda he is, he let Allen fall flat on his face to the floor.

"Shesh, Kanda, you could have at least caught me."

"Oh, sorry, I couldn't see you falling." Kanda replied with heavy sarcasm.

_Calm down, Allen, calm down. Deep breaths. In, out._ Allen tried to calm himself, reminding himself of the upcoming mission. "Lets so BaKanda."

"Che, lets finish this quickly."

* * *

"Wow, there's an awful lot of level one and two Akumas here. We must be getting close."

"Che, thank you Captain Obvious"

"Kanda, I saw something glittering in the distant tree. The villagers and that finder told us it was quite deep in the woods. And I think we might have walked for hours." Allen said as-a-matter-of-factly, ignoring the previous statement.

"Let's go," Kanda said as he cleared the remaining devils.

Upon reaching the tree, they truly saw something among the leaves. Kanda leapt up to grab it. When he was back at Allen's side, he opened his palm and the object was a white feather with a pink heart-like symbol imprinted on it.

"Is this the Innocence?" Allen asked.

"Its not causing much right now," Kanda said skeptically.

"The Akumas must have been the ones killing the villagers when they wandered into the forest."

"Well, lets get this back to headquarters. It must have been one of the easiest mis-"

_-shaaaaaa-_

A liquefied part of the sky descended from the sky like a huge blob. Revealing inside four strangers dressed in unusual clothes and a small little white… bun?!

* * *

"Whaa~ What kind of world have we arrived in?" the tall blonde male asked cheerfully.

"Humph. We've been spit into so many places by that shiro manju (white bun) and not one is Nihon." The black haired male stated.

"Ne, Kuro-pipi, we'll eventually end up in your country!"

"True, true!" the white bun was bouncing its way up onto the black male's shoulder.

The other two, a boy and a girl, who looked like they were in their in their teens watched the two adults and the bun talking. Whereas, the two Exorcists were dumbfounded. _Who are these people?!_

Kanda decided to answer his own question and asked the strangers, "Che, who the hell are you."

"Well, I'm Fye, this is Kuro-pipi-" the blonde started, before being interupted.

"KUROGANE!" the male with jet back hair replied.

Ignoring him, Fye continued, "This is Syaoran and that is the lovely Sakura! Not forgetting our lovely Mokona!" he pointed to the white bun-like creature.

Allen stood forward and said, "I'm Allen Walker, this is Kanda."

"Kanda hm? That sounds Japanese." Kurogane replied.

"I AM Japanese."

"Well, I see you have a Katana and you look pretty strong. Wanna duel?"

"Che, bring it on."

"Its going to be a short fight."

"Hmph. Sure it is."

Both the sword-wielders prepared themselves for the duel with 4 onlookers.

"So, how did you guys get here? And through the sky!" Allen asked, amused.

"Well, Mokona here can transport us from dimensions to dimensions. And we're here to look for Sakura-hime's tsubasa." Syaoran spoke up for the group while Fye was cheering Kurogane on.

"Oh. Tsubasa as in feather?"

"Yes. It has a heart symbol on it."

"Oh you mean this?" Allen presented the Innocence they found.

"Mekyo!"

Syaoran and Sakura's eyes widen. "My tsubasa!" Sakura stated.

"Hm? But this is an important piece of Innocence!"

"Thats weird. Mokona, can you sense the feather's vibe from it?"

"This feather DOES give out the vibes but it was giving off the same vibes as the two guys there." Mokona pointed towards the Exorcists.

"Well, this IS a mystery." Fye chirped in.

* * *

_-cling cling- _

"Kaichu Ichigen!" Hell insects were summon by Kanda's Mugen and they charged towards Kurogane.

Kurogane deflected the attack, "Oh so you want to play it this way huh? Heh, Hex Breaker Thrust!"

_-cling cling- _

* * *

Sounds of the two swordsmen's blades and grunts could be heard while Allen and the gang discussed about the feather/Innocence.

"You say this is a fragment of her scattered memories," Allen pointed to Sakura, "and you're on a mission to recover them from different dimensions?"

"That's right. And I want it back." Syaoran answered with determination.

_-cling cling-_

"I guess I have to contact headquarters about this," Allen replied and turned to Kanda, "BaKanda! Snap out of your stupid game! We need to check something."

"Tch, Baka Moyashi," Kanda murmured while blocking a slash from Kurogane's Souhi.

"Heh, you ready to leave this duel?"

"Urusai ne. Lets end this, Nigentou (Double Illusion Blades)! Hakka Tourou (Eight Flowers Praying Mantis)!"

"Ugh!" Kurogane turned to his intuition, blocking off all eight slashes. "You're pretty fast eh?"

"Che, you're not so bad yourself."

"OK! Break it up Kuro-poo~ Allen-kun needs to talk to Kanda-kun about the feather!" Fye chimed in and Mokona echoed, "Kuro-poo~"

"Damaru (shut up) Blondie! And stop calling me stupid ridiculous names." Kurogane hollered.

"Ne, Kanda! This group of people claim that the Innocence isn't an Innocence and it's a memory fragment of Princess Sakura here."

"Princess?"

"Yeah, she's a Princess in another realm. They are travelling to different dimensions by Mokona to round up her scattered memories." Allen explained.

Kanda was about to say something when his golem started to ring.

"Hai?" Kanda asked.

"Kanda-kun! Have you and Allen-kun found the Innocence?" Komui's voice came from the golem.

"We did but suddenly a group of people descended from the ski, claiming that they travel to different dimensions and the feather belongs to one of the travellers."

"Ah I see. Well, ask them to follow you back to the headquarters. We get Hevlaska to check out the feather. Ja, see you then~ _-click-_"

"Che, it seems the travellers would have to come with us back to headquarters." Kanda turned to Allen.

"Just as well. Without Innocence, they can't fight off Akumas they may stumble across. Kurogane, Fye, Syaoran and Sakura right? Would you come with us?" Allen asked.

"We will. But, what are Akumas?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, Akumas are killing machines created from the souls of the dead that were recalled by their loved ones. Akumas's creator, The Millennium Earl, prey on those who have just lost a loved one and tricks them into calling the souls back to be trapped into an Akuma." Allen explained.

"How sad…" Sakura said.

"Yes, it is…" Allen's face fell but became alert when his left eye whirled.

"Speak of the devil," Kanda smirked. "Mugen, hatsudo (activate)!"

"All five of you stay back!" Allen shouted while activating Crown Clown. "Don't let the bullets touch you."

Right after Allen's warning, tens of level ones and twos appeared from their hiding point. And so the battle ensures.

* * *

"Aware na Akuma ni. Tamashi no kyuusai wo," Allen said while destroying the last of the Akumas along with Kanda.

"Those ugly things were the Akumas you were talking about?" Kurogane asked when he walked towards the two Exorcists.

"Che, yeah," Kanda replied while stalking off towards the train station.

"Kanda! Wait up!"

"Che why don't you catch up, moyashi?"

"At least wait for the travellers. And, it's ALLEN!"

"Whatever. You're just finding an excuse since if I left you here you would obviously get lost."

"Ignore him. Let's go." Allen turned to the group.

* * *

After fighting off a few more Akumas that ambushed the group, all of them finally reached headquarters.

"This isn't a trap is it?" Kurogane questioned during the long walk to Komui's office.

"Naw. I don't think so. Allen-kun's such a nice person. Although I cant say much for your twin…" Fye replied cheerfully.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Both swordsmen turned to look at the blue-eye blonde with that typical evil aura around.

"Aww Kuro-chan! Why don't your and your twinnie cool off?" that was when the two's faces were boiling with rage.

"Um… Please don't fight…" Sakura's soft voice could be heard. Following that were the typical 'tch' and 'che' from the two Japanese as they reached the doors of the Supervisor's office.

The sight that greeted the guests was a huge mess in the entire room. Papers and books were strewn all over the floor and the Supervisor's table. All of them carefully prodded their way through, being careful not to step on any documents. But that was difficult and they ended up having some footprints on the papers.

"Komui!" Allen called.

"Oh! Hold on. Ugh!" Komui replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I was getting something from under my table. Oh hello." Komui greeted the newcomers.

"Hi. We're wondering about the feather…" Syaoran started.

"Oh right! Allen, Kanda, can you show me the Innocence?"

"Here it is," Kanda handed it over.

"Interesting. You say this is a memory fragment?" Komui asked the travelling group.

"Yes, it belongs to the lovely princess here," the small Mokona smiled and hopped over to Sakura.

"Alright. Lets see if this is an Innocence piece."

All of them trooped to the lift to bring them down to Hevlaska to further inspect the Innocence/feather.

* * *

A/N: First chappie! Ha-ha… Hope its O.K! Cause I love -Man AND Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles~ =DD Reviews please people? Will update faster if I'm pestered! =X


	2. Feather or Innocence?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own -Man or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN. Although I would really love to… DDD:

* * *

The travelling group followed the two Exorcists and the Supervisor while making small talk in between and annoying certain Japanese men.

As the descended into the darkness on an elevator, Syaoran leaned over to ask Fye, "Do we need to go through all this? I mean if Sakura-hime can absorb the feather then it proves plenty right?"

"Well I don't think they would have a dark motive since they're all very nice. Except Kuro-pon's twin~" Fye said the last part out for everyone to hear, which resulted in the two dark-haired men to turn around and looked daggers at the blue-eyed blonde. To which he replied with a simple, "Now now twinnies. Don't set a bad example for each other kays?"

Allen couldn't help but feel for the blonde because he really didn't want to think what Kanda would do to the male after hearing that.

"Why you!!!" a seething Kanda glowered. Kurogane just picked up Souhi and started chasing Fye around the small elevator which had eight people, including Mokona, on it.

Unable to take it anymore, Allen and Syaoran stepped in to restrain both parties from ripping poor Fye to shreds. Interrupting their 'killing and restraining' session, Komui coughed loudly and said, "Ah Hevlaska, here's the 'Innocence' piece that Allen and Kanda retrieved recently. We need to check if its really a piece of Innocence or this lady's memory fragment." Presenting the feather to the keeper of the Innocence.

"Hmm, this is indeed puzzling. It has the same vibes and resonance produced as the Innocence. Its similar, but not an Innocence" Hevlaska concluded.

"Ah I see, Syaoran, you can have the feather back." Komui presented it to him.

"Thank you," he bowed in a polite gesture while releasing his hold on Kuro-pipi, passing the feather to the Princess.

Sakura absorbed the feather and fell into her deep slumber, watching her feather's memories.

"Moko-chan, lets depart to the next realm!" Fye chirpily declared.

"No, wait." Mokona's eyes scrunched together, concentrating.

"There's another feather in this world?"

"Yes, its very weak but its defiantly one of Sakura-chan's feathers. Not an Innocence at all."

"Well, I'd guess we'd better be leaving now. Thanks for your help." Syaoran thanked in his good nature.

"Wait, it's a war out there. You can't be searching for an object that might intrigue the Millennium Earl so much." Allen restrained, "I'll come with you."

"Che, baka Moyashi…"

"Shut up, BaKanda, someone with a cold heart like you wouldn't care about other people's wellbeing so I don't need you opinions. And for the last time. MY. NAME. IS. _ALLEN._"

"Che, like I'll rem-"

"Yay~ Allen-chan is coming with us!" Fye chimed in, purposefully cutting off Kanda's comeback.

"Alright! Kanda, Allen, both of you shall escort the quintet to find their feather! There would probably be many Akuma sightings so do eliminate them all!" Komui waved his arms frantically around while giving the two Exorcists a new mission.

"What!?" both of them exclaimed in unison.

"I have to get stuck with HIM for another mission?"

"Che… Stuck with the Moyashi again… Wonder why I didn't think that the lazy pig would put us for another mission."

"For the love of Kami… It's ALLEN!"

* * *

"It's a good thing we have Moko-chan, this way we can track down the feather faster; so we won't take up your time…" Sakura,in an effort to lighten up the atmosphere, trailed off at the two Exorcists' expression of being stuck together yet again.

"Che."

"Hmph."

"Tch." (Kurogane being extra.)

The two youngsters just stared at the scene before them and sweatdropped. Well, at least the Exorcists were able to kill off all the Akumas that converged on them; however, the trip wasn't smoothly executed. Allen and Kanda often erupted into verbal matches, sometimes ending in a physical one. Fye and Kurogane would also be the same but ended with the wizard running in all directions with the ninja chasing behind, slashing his sword everywhere.

Mokona jumped over from Sakura's hold to Kurogane's shoulder in an effort to disturb the living hell out of the ninja. "Yoz, get off me shiro manju."

Before Mokona had a chance to reply to that statement, said white dumpling exclaimed, "Mekyo!"

Alerted by the white bun, Syaoran left forward and searched around for the feather in the middle of the town they wandered into. "Where is it Mokona?"

Concentrating hard, Mokona pointed to the direction of the west, which stood a dilapidated ancient mansion. At that moment, Allen's left eye activated, indicating that Akumas were nearby. Without warning, he charged into the mansion while activating Crown Clown. Having caught a glimpse of the eye whirred to life; Kanda unsheathed Mugen and activated it, running after the rash white-haired boy.

"Tch, so what do we do now?" Kurogane sneered.

"We wait for our lovely protectors to clean up, of course Kuro-daddy~"

"Acting like a sitting duck and not killing any of those THINGS just irk me."

"Aww Daddy needs to speak less about violence in the presence of the children!"

"Would you just shut up about the stupid family game already!"

Loud bursts of bullets being fired from a machine gun could be heard from the distant mansion where the two Exorcists had been fighting in.

"What's happening?" Sakura choked out, fearing for the two's safety.

"I don't know… Must be the Akumas attacking? Don't worry Princess, they are trained for this." Syaoran reassured the girl clinging onto him. '_I hope._'

* * *

**A/N:** Brain juices aren't flowing properly… DD: must be because I'm sick at home… I wanna go to school!! DD: Well… Reviews please? Just tell me how you think of this story so far… It'll only take up a few seconds of your time! So please, click on the 'Review this Story/Chapter' button and drop me a note? =D


	3. The Rundown Mansion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own -Man or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN. Although I would really love to… DDD:

* * *

The two Exorcists started taking down the level ones and twos as quickly as they could, but not fast enough to block most of the bullets. Most of them had collided with the walls of the mansion, thus making the already ancient foundation shiver under its own weight. Then as more and more bullets were missed, Kanda realised the Akumas were purposely targeting at them which if they dodge, the bullets will end up hitting the walls which will eventually lead to the collapse of the room.

"Oi Moyashi!"

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" Indeed Allen had his hands full with several level twos clustering around him, but easily destroying them and saving their souls with a quick slash of his Crown Clown Innocence.

"No, I can't. Since all I can see are ugly machines everywhere I turn."

"Yeah yeah. So what?"

"We need to kill them faster or lure them out so the freaking building doesn't collapse."

"Lets just kill them here, it wouldn't be safe for Syaoran and the rest them to be caught up in this."

"Che, whatever."

* * *

"Hey, you think they're alright inside? It's gotten kind of quiet now," Fye wondered out loud.

"Why don't ya go in and check?" Kurogane replied in a bored voice.

"You kidding? I'll be killed!"

"My point exactly."

"Aw~ Daddy Black, I'm sure you didn't mean it!" Mokona popped up from behind Fye and teased.

"Yes I did you dumpling."

The two teens looked on at the one-sided quarrel of the adults when they notice heads of ebony and white emerging from the gates of the mansion.

"Ah! They're back!" Sakura announced.

"Sorry it took longer than expected, there were a lot of 'em!" Allen scratched his head with an apologetic smile.

"But the two of you are wounded!" she stated with a frown on her face.

"Ah! Its no big deal, they're just scratches." Allen persuaded.

"Yay! Lets gooooo!!!!!" Mokona enthusiastically led the way before anyone can say another word.

* * *

No sooner had the entire group entered the house, Mokona hopped onto Allen's, who was tailing behind Mokona at the time, head.

"What is it Moko-chan?" Sakura questioned

"The vibes are coming from the top most floor."

"Ah, then everyone, tread with care! The whole building didn't take the after-effects of the fight too well." Allen warned, while glancing at the stoic samurai walking way at the back of the group with Kurogane. He had to protect the group from the tail end in case any Akumas were to pop out, of course, with the white-haired boy's cursed eye, they would always be warned ahead of time.

Apparently, the air was getting thicker as they were reaching the uppermost level.

"Ugh what's this? Some weird haze?" Kurogane sniffed.

"It may be the feather's doing." Mokona stated seriously. "We're getting closer."

"Wow, now the dumpling gets serious." He mumbled.

"Now now Kuro-pi~ I know you want to have fun with Mokona but you'll have to wait till we retrieve Sakura's feather!" Fye smile.

"WHO THE HELL SAID THEY WANNA PLAY WITH THE WHITE BUN?! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT."

"Alright then Kuro-chan~"

* * *

When the group of seven reached the highest level, there was an old dusty door which looked like it could collapse at the slightest of touch. Syaoran stepped forward and reached out for the handle but he barely even touched it when the door slid open with a loud creek and revealing a translucent glowing figure in the dark room in the distance. And in the figure, where its heart is suppose to be, lay Sakura's memory fragment.

* * *

**A/N:** SUMIMASEN!!! It took so long… Its so short too T.T I'm having a really busy schedule, what more, my last major exam of the year is a week from now. One of them is an English essay paper, so yeah this is an excuse for revision! :D Comments please? They would help loads right now!!! If you'd like to see anything in the fic do tell me in the review cause it seems like its nearing the end already and yeah I'm just typing as i go along thinking about it so if it turns out weird, then you'd know i was daydreaming or something... o.o


	4. Until We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: **I do not own -Man or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN. Although I would really love to… DDD:

* * *

"Mekyo!" Mokona shouted.

The two Japanese scowled in disgust.

The magician started thinking.

The silver-haired Exorcist kept a poker face.

The two from Clow gripped each other tighter.

Upon hearing the door creak open, the figure turned around.

It was glowing quite brightly that you couldn't really make out its features except for it cold dark eyes.

"He's in pain." Sakura whispered.

All head swivelled in her direction. Her travel mates nodded in understanding while the two Exorcists stared at her dumbfounded.

"What?" Kanda demanded. "It didn't even talk! And you can barely see its face!"

Sakura cringed a little at the Samurai's outburst while Allen, on the other hand, just kept his poker face, and looked at Fye, who was closest to him, to explain to him what was going on. Fye whispered to the both of them, explaining how Sakura could hear all lonely objects, regardless of whether it's animate or inanimate, and hear from the deceased. In this case, the feather made the being visible but not able to speak.

"The feather is preventing it from resting in peace. It came across it and when it touched the feather, it fused with its heart," she explained further.

"But wasn't Princess Emeraude holding onto a feather when we were at Spirit?" Kurogane asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Yes. But it was frozen in a block of ice so she did not have direct contact with it."

"So, only when a deceased touched it directly then it would have an effect on it?"

"It seems plausible. But I'm not sure."

"This sounds like an Innocence particle at work," Allen spoke up.

"So what do we need to do now?" Kanda asked, already feeling the urge to charge in a swipe at the thing to get the stupid feather already.

"I'll go talk to it and figure out something." Sakura decided.

"No. Princess!" Syaoran panicked. He didn't know who or what this figure was and how much of a threat it poses to his current companions.

"It's alright. He poses no threat."

---

After a few minutes of one-sided conversing, on Sakura'a part, a conclusion was reached. They could just start to attack the figure but it wouldn't have an effect on it so something have to pierce the feather which is at the heart of it. But the figure wouldn't just stand there and let them pierce it. To be precise, it _couldn't_ even if it wanted to.

Syaoran, of course, volunteered to be the first one to try. So they decided to take turns should one get tired.

Both Japanese said in unison, "Tch. I hate sitting around doing nothing."

Kanda and Kurogane looked at each other with irritated expressions and tch'd. While Allen started teasing Kanda, and Fye to Kurogane.

---

After Syaoran's turn, it was Allen's, then Kanda, Kurogane, Fye. But all of them couldn't get a chance to strike it. The figure was dodging around with such speed it was inhumane. Probably the feather's doing.

Finally, Sakura decided to try. Mokona, Syaoran and Fye refused vehemently while Kurogane just gave a slight nod.

She got closer to the figure and started a one-sided conversation which the rest can hear. Nodding at some intervals, she suddenly strike a hand at the figure's heart, pulling out the feather quickly and thanking the figure before it slowly faded away.

Question marks were visible on all of their faces when Sakura explained that maybe only the rightful owner would be able to retrieve it since the being would be somewhat of a safe keeper for the feather.

Letting the memory fragment be absorbed into Sakura, the travellers bid the Exorcists farewell and thanks for the help. Allen waved back at the group, as strong gusts of wind surrounded them, while hurrying to catch up with Kanda, who didn't even bother to spare a glance back and went back to their home.

_Until we meet again…

* * *

_

**A/N:** Sorry it's a little rush yeah… But, yep, it's the end of the story already. Thanks for reading and the reviews and all! :D They're greatly appreciated!


End file.
